


Skipping Rocks

by midnightprelude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sirius remembers tender moments with remus, Sorry Not Sorry, This was supposed to be shameless smut, but then I caught a case of the feels, there are dementors but let's pretend like there aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprelude/pseuds/midnightprelude
Summary: Even in Azkaban, even in grief, there are some memories even dementors cannot pry away.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Skipping Rocks

Sirius Black felt the dementor’s descent before his eyes could adjust. Blindfold ripped unceremoniously from his face, he was accosted by a shadow of a creature that seemed to drain all hope from his body with only its gaze.

“Now Black, do not test me. The Potters. Speak.”

Sirius only laughed. His black hair had grown greasy and long during his captivity and stuck to his face by sweat. “James Potter was a better wizard and a better man than you will ever be. And Lily was better still.”

The questioner sighed. “Still with this tripe, Black?  _ You betrayed your friends,  _ need I remind you? You sold them to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… and for what? He’s dead now. You’ll never receive your reward, but your friends are dead too.”

Sirius closed his eyes, bracing for the inevitable pain. 

There was much that a dementor could take away, but some memories were too strong even for them.

* * *

A moonlight night, sitting by the Great Lake, skipping rocks across the glassy surface of the water. The Giant Squid would sometimes throw the rocks back, if they made it far enough into the depths. Remus Lupin, ever his friend and confidante, had agreed to sneak out after hours to enjoy the castle grounds. While Remus was typically the rule-following type, that particular night Sirius had been adamant enough that even  _ he  _ was willing to bend a little.

The two had snuck out of the castle together, distracting Filch by knocking over a shelf of exploding potion ingredients in his animagus form so that Remus could sneak past the Great Hall unseen. 

_ I never told him why I took on the form of that massive black dog. Loyalty, yes, but something more. I didn’t want him to be the only vaguely canine figure in our group. To ease his loneliness, even if only subconsciously. _

Remus looked positively ephemeral, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight. His hair had grown longer this year, probably more from exhaustion than actual effort, but the look suited him quite well. Sirius tried to ignore the dark circles that had appeared under his eyes and the haunted look he had taken on. 

_ Not tonight. Let me not fuss over him tonight. _

“Remus, have you studied for Charms yet? I haven’t been able to bring myself to pick up a book since last Tuesday and I feel dreadfully ill-prepared.”

They had an exam scheduled for the following day. Sirius  _ had  _ in fact studied somewhat, though Remus didn’t need to be made aware of that fact.

His friend seemed distracted as he tossed another rock across the inky depths. “Yes, I can help you study in the morning after breakfast if you like. I have summary charts we can go over. James’ll probably want help as well, I’m guessing.”

He laughed. “Oh, you shouldn’t worry about that.  _ Lily  _ has him covered, I believe. Pretty soon James won’t have a need for us old bachelors anymore.”

Remus looked at him, smiling warily. “You can’t be serious. It’s only been a few months.”

“Oh, have you not seen the way he looks at her? It’s not just another girl, Remus.” Sirius shook his head, chuckling lightly. “James is absolutely and positively smitten. And I don’t think it’s just lust anymore. Give it a few years and they’ll have seventeen children and a cottage outside of Cornwall.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Lily is  _ never  _ going to have seventeen children. She’s too ambitious and much to bright for that sort of nonsense.”

It was true. Lily was the top of their class in nearly every subject, except Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lupin, of all of them, was the best duelist, by some strange chance of fate. Of course the gods or destiny or some such nonsense would give the pacifist that honor.

“But James has a way of getting people to do stupid things. We’ve learned that the hard way.”

His friend shrugged, nodding. “You’re not wrong there.”

Sirius found himself scooting closer to Remus. His hand hovered over the other boy’s, close enough that the hair began to stand on both of their skin. 

The moment passed and he pulled it away, setting it gently in his lap.

Remus was still looking out at the lake when he spoke again. “And what will happen to us when they go off to have their seventeen children?”

Sirius’s breath caught in his throat.

_ I know what I wish, but I dare not speak it aloud.  _

“We can finally go off on an adventure together. Finding strange creatures, off to strange places, delving into strange ruins. A worthy quest.” He settled on the words, which hinted at his meaning without divulging it in truth.

“Sirius, can I ask you a personal question?” Remus’s eyes were fixed on his own.

He nodded, saying nothing more.

“You’ve never shown any real interest in any of the girls at Hogwarts. I’ve always wondered at it, as they all seem to be quite taken by you.”

He started, staring, before throwing his head back in laughter. “Of  _ course  _ you would be the one to pose that question, Remus. How incredibly nosy.”

“You agreed to this!” Remus shouted.

Sirius held a finger to his lips. “Quiet, you don’t want to alert the entire castle to our whereabouts. Then Wormtail’ll come and ruin the whole thing.”

Remus punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t be so mean to him, Sirius. He’s a good man.”

“I  _ know,  _ but that doesn’t stop him from mucking up a nice evening.”

Remus smiled gently and Sirius felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. “And are we having a nice evening, Sirius?”

His eyes widened, unsure of what to say.

“You never answered my question. Either of them.” Remus noted, twirling a piece of grass idly in his hands.

“I…” He did not know what to say.

Remus laughed. “Words fail you for once, Padfoot? Well, then let me explain my line of inquiry. Asking me, and me  _ alone _ , out to enjoy a moonlit evening with nothing but the stars above us seems rather… I think I know why you haven’t been seeing anyone. And perhaps, I was wondering, if it’s the same reason that I haven’t either.”

_ Oh…  _

_ Oh my… _

_ I…  _

He nodded, in stunned silence.

“I had rather hoped that it was the case. Would you permit me something else?”

“More questions, then?” Sirius replied, trying to remain calm and failing utterly.

He shook his head.

“Then continue.”

Remus smiled. “I would very much like to kiss you, Sirius. Would you allow this?”

His heart thrummed in his chest. 

“I would… like nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I haven't written HPFF since I was about 12, but it's fun revisiting my OTP. I love these boys. I hope you enjoyed this tiny little story.
> 
> This was supposed to be an addition to my friend's collection of HP erotica, but as you can see, there is pretty much nothing erotic about this piece. I AM SORRY. I CAUGHT THE FEELS.
> 
> -Midnight


End file.
